


Lawn and Triffid

by Katherine



Category: The Day of the Triffids - John Wyndham, Through the Looking-Glass - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Plants, Sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water around them seemed to turn greener and greener and grassier and grassier, until Alice recognised she was no longer in the boat, but standing on a lawn. The next moment she saw she was in fact back in the very garden where she had earlier met the flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawn and Triffid

>   
> _"Why_ do you say 'Feather' so often?" Alice asked at last, rather vexed. "I'm not a bird!"
> 
> "You are," said the Sheep: "you're a little goose."
> 
> This offended Alice a little, so there was no more conversation for a minute or two, while the boat glided gently on, sometimes among beds of weeds (which made the oars stick fast in the water, worse then ever), and sometimes under trees, but always with the same tall river-banks frowning over their heads.
> 
> — _Through the Looking-Glass_ Chapter V: Wool and Water  
> 

  


* * *

The water around them seemed to turn greener and greener and grassier and grassier, until Alice recognised she was no longer in the boat, but standing on a lawn. The next moment she saw she was in fact back in the very garden where she had earlier met the flowers.

She started walking with intent to reach the flowerbed, which was not such a very long distance from her. Recalling the flowers'personal remarks, she thought her "petals" must be even more tumbled-looking since the rowing.

A voice behind her warned, "This isn't a good time, little goose. They've company coming."

Alice looked behind her and saw the Sheep. Surely, Alice asked herself, a garden was not the best place for a sheep to be? Or perhaps it was customary for talking sheep to visit talking flowers?

The sheep gestured in a certain direction. Watching that slope of ground, Alice saw first a pale yellow bloom rising into view. That waved forward and back with each... surely even a talking plant didn't step? Extending into view was a long stem, and a spray of deep green leaves.

Alice heard a babble from the nearby flowers. The voice of one of them (she thought perhaps the Rose, though it was far less polite and more strident than the Rose had sounded when talking to Alice) cried out, "It is near!"

**Author's Note:**

> My last line is an adjustment of a line of Tennyson's _Maud_ from a stanza quoted in note 3 of The Garden of Live Flowers chapter in The Annotated Alice.
> 
> I fretted about what if any gender to refer to the triffid with, and then re-reading that chapter showed me the flowers are refered to as it. So that was a relief.


End file.
